Colress
Colress (Japanese: アクロマ Akuroma) is a boss of Team Neo Plasma, debuting in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2. He researches Pokémon strength and is experimenting on something to do with the dormant abilities of Pokémon. He is said to be mysterious and difficult to read. In Pokémon Black and White 2 Colress is first encountered in the Castelia Sewers after defeating two Team Neo Plasma grunts. He is met again on the northern part of the city. He explains to the player that he disagrees with the old Team Plasma's ambitions to liberate Pokémon from the grasps of humans. He is instantly encountered again on Route 4. He helps the player proceed by moving a group of Crustle that were blocking the path. He then challenges the player to a battle for the first time. Colress is again seen in the Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil City. He is the final opponent. Later on the player encounters him again on Route 22. He talks to the player mostly about Team Neo Plasma and gives the player the Colress Machine. After the player fights his/her way through the Plasma Frigate, Colress is encountered again in his chamber on the ship. Much to the player's disbelief, Colress reveals that he sided with Team Neo Plasma to help with his research on bringing forth the full power of Pokémon. He then challenges the player to another battle. When he is defeated, he applauds the player's determination and allows entrance to Ghetsis's quarters on the ship. When the player enters Ghetsis's chamber, he reveals that Colress is the boss of Team Neo Plasma. He rants about his defeat. Colress remains on the Plasma Frigate even after the player defeats the Elite Four and the Champion. He can be rebattled once per day, and he will give the player a Master Ball after the first rematch. After he is rebattled the first time, he can be found on the helm of the frigate. In The Anime Pokémon Controlled Sprites Pokémon In the games First Battle (Unova Route 4) Second Battle (PWT) Lv. 25 Magneton Lv. 25 Elgyem Lv. 25 Klink Third Battle (Plasma Frigate) Final (Repeatable) Battle (Plasma Frigate) Trivia *Colress always appears as the final opponent in the first Driftveil Tournament visit, as the opponents fought are scripted to win, with Hugh being the first trainer, and Cheren being the second. *Colress lacks a VS sprite the first two times he is fought. When he is fought as the Boss of Team Neo Plasma, he uses the template that N and Ghetsis use when they are battled, and his VS sprite is there. When he is rebattled in the Post-Game, he uses the template used by Hugh. Gallery Akuroma 1.png|Colress at the beginning of the game Akuroma 2.png|The player and Colress in Castelia City. Akuroma 3.png|The player and Colress Colress anime.png|Colress in the Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 animated trailer V3 EN P05 01.jpg|Colress aboard the Plasma Frigate. Colress anime.jpg Colress anime2.jpg Bb564c5345b0c39dce256a70353f4f811354811321 full.jpg Colress in anime.png|Colress in BW Best Wishes! series plazma.jpg|Colress with a Plasma grunt notsofast.jpg|Colress evilneverfeltsogood.jpg|Colress typing gotp.jpg uhuh...mhm...ok....jpg victory.jpg ohyeah,baby.jpg ohboy...!.jpg bumbumBUH.jpg hah.jpg|Colress defeated youl never take me ALIVE!.jpg no...not yet.jpg hmm....jpg happycolress.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Team Plasma Category:Evil Team Leaders